Regained Feelings
by monchelefunlove
Summary: Cory had always had a crush on Lea since he met her. But he never had the courage to tell her. Years had come by and Lea and Cory were still friends, but they barely talk or see each other anymore. What if they do see each other after 3 years..? monchele
1. Chapter 1

_**Cory had always had a crush on Lea since he met her. But he never had the courage to tell her. Years had come by and Lea and Cory were still friends, but they barely talk or see each other anymore. What if they do see each other after 3 years..?**_

Cory watched the girl climb out off his bed and search for her clothes. It took her a while to find it all and put it on again. Cory just stared at his hands while she did do so. He didn't know what to say to the girl. He didn't even dare to look at her.

''I'm gonna go..'' The girl said, making Cory look up at her. ''It was fun last night, bye.'' She waved at him before exiting the room and leaving the house.

How the hell did he do this again? It always happened like this. He would go to a party, where he felt even more depressed and eventually end up in bed with a girl. He couldn't even remember her name. Did she actually introduce herself last night?

He sighed and got out off the bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt so dirty after what he did. After he took a shower he quickly got dressed and went out. He just needed some fresh air.

His phone went when he stepped out of the building. He took it out off his pocket and looked who was calling. _Lea Michele. _He gasped when he saw her name on the screen. Why would she call him? Was there something wrong? Or was she in town and did she want to chat? He would find out if he answered.

''Lea? Hey.'' He said, holding the phone by his ear. ''How are you?''

''_Cory! I'm so great! How are you?''_ Lea's voice asked excitedly.

''Awesome. Couldn't be better.'' Cory replied, actually kind of lying. He felt terrible actually.

''_Hey listen, me and Theo are going to Vancouver next week! And I wanted to ask you if I could see you there? I would love to catch up with you!''_

Right, Theo. Her boyfriend. Cory remembered the day she told him she was dating this guy. Theo was a good guy, but Cory never really liked it. Probably because he had never stopped loving Lea. But how could she ever love him? Besides the fact she already had a boyfriend. She was amazing, in every way. And he was this weirdo who once was a celebrity but screwed everything up later.

''You're coming to Vancouver? T-that's great..and yeah, of course I would love to catch up with you!'' Cory said eventually. ''When are you coming?''

''_Next week! Yeah, Theo surprised me with a visit to beautiful Canada. And I could choose where! So I chose Vancouver because it's so beautiful there! But also because I could see you again, it's been so long!''_ Lea told him.

''Well, just text or call me when you have time. Then we'll catch up.''

''_Yay! Alright! Bye Cory! See you soon!'' _Lea giggled.

''Bye! See you next week.'' He said before he broke the signal.

He still liked her. He didn't know how much. But he felt it when he heard her voice. The way she giggled and just the way she was telling stuff. The little things he adored so much from her.

* * *

''Yay! Theo!? I'm gonna see Cory next week!'' Lea yelled enthusiastically to Theo who was watching TV in the living room.

''Cory? The guy from glee?'' Theo frowned.

''Yes! You know who he is!''

''Finn? I remember now…'' Theo nodded. ''You're gonna see him? Why?''

''Because we're friends! And I haven't seen him in such a long time! I miss him…'' Lea pouted, sitting down on Theo's lap. ''You can come with me if you want to?''

Theo shook his head. ''No, you go and have fun with your old, fake boyfriend.'' He laughed. ''I'll just go to the pub or something then..''

''Alright. But if you change your mind..''

''I know. Anyway, I'm excited for Vancouver! I've never been there before.'' Theo pointed out.

''That's just a shame…Canada is amazing! You'll see.''

Theo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lea's waist. ''We're gonna have to best time together! It's been a while since we really spent time together, hasn't it?''

''Yeah it has. We've been so busy with our work and stuff.'' Lea agreed. ''But now we have time off and we're gonna spent it in Vancouver!''

Lea couldn't help but be really excited about their trip. Not only was she going to spent some more time with Theo. She was also going to see Cory again. She sometimes hated it that she lived so far away from him. She missed his jokes and talking to him.. After glee had ended Lea had gone back to New York and Cory had gone back to Vancouver. So there was also a time difference which affected their phone calls.

But now she was going to see him again, and maybe they would continue calling each other after that. Lea really hoped it because she missed her once fake-boyfriend.

**A/N: PLEASE let me know what you think and if I should continue or not! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm guessing a lot of people liked the first part of this story and wanted me to continue:) So I will! Here's the 2****nd**** part of Regained Feelings, I hope you enjoy!**

Cory knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. He was in Victoria now to visit his mom. He and his brother, Shaun, always come by once in a while. Cory never really enjoyed to, honestly. They would always end up talking about his life. That he needed to work harder to accomplish things and maybe get a girlfriend. He once tried to work hard, then he failed. So why would he start that all over again? He wasn't really excited about that. He had his time in the spotlight, it was somebody else's turn now. And about a girlfriend, he didn't even know if he wanted one. He did have a serious girlfriend last year. But she cheated on him. So he figured that one-nightstands would work better for him.

''Cory!'' Ann smiled as she saw her youngest son. ''Honey, how are you?" She asked, pulling him down for a hug.

''I'm fine, mom. Thank you. How about you?'' Cory questioned, entering the house followed by Ann.

''I'm great! So happy my sons are visiting me again!'' She told him excitedly.

''Yeah..is Shaun here already then?''

''Yes. He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a sec.'' Ann said. ''Anyway, sit down! What would you like to drink?''

''Just some Coke, please.'' Cory replied, scanning the room he was in. ''Did you paint?''

''Yes!'' Ann said, placing the glass of Coke on the table. ''Well, I didn't. The painter did.''

''Alright.'' Cory nodded.

''Little bro!'' Shaun smirked as he entered the room. ''How nice to see you!'' He gave him a manly hug. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine. You? What about the baby?''

''Great man! And Damian, that's his name, is doing amazing. He and Natasha are coming a little later.'' Shaun laughed.

Damian, that was how his nephew was called. He always forgot it. Probably because he didn't see them so often anymore. And he had forgotten Shaun's wife's name too, Natasha.

''Good to hear.'' He said.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out and saw he had a new message. It was from Lea.

'_Heeeei Cor! I'm SO excited to go to Vancouver AND to see you again! It's be way too long..:( Anyway, see you soon! Love you! Xoxoxo Lea''_

He smiled when he read the message. He even read it a few times till he realized he was being watched.

He looked up and saw both his brother and mom looking at him, with this smirk on their faces.

''Is that from a girl?'' Shaun questioned teasingly.

''Yes, but it isn't..'' Cory couldn't even finish his sentence because his mom was already cheering.

''Oh my god! I didn't even know you were looking! Is that your girlfriend? When did this happen?'' His mom kept asking him questions.

''Mom.'' He said annoyed after a while. ''It isn't my girlfriend or any girl who is interested in me. It's just a friend who's coming to Vancouver this weekend.''

''Who?'' Shaun frowned.

''Uh..Lea..''

''Lea? From glee?'' Shaun questioned, grinning.

''Yes..Lea from glee. She and her boyfriend are going to Vancouver and she wants to see me again, if you guys want to know everything.'' Cory sighed.

''I remember you had a crush on her back then..'' Shaun smirked.

''That was so cute! I've never seen that with Cory.'' Ann pointed out. ''Lea is such a lovely girl. Such a shame you guys don't see each other anymore..''

''I agree. And she did too.'' Cory nodded.

''Is her boyfriend coming when she meets you?''

Cory actually didn't even know. Did she mean by seeing him, she and Theo would see him. Why not? He was her boyfriend. Cory hoped not, though. He wanted some time alone with her.

* * *

Lea looked out off the window from the plane. She could already see the Canadian mountains as the plane slowly declined. She loved the view so much. She could easily watch at it for hours.

She looked aside at a sleeping Theo and sighed. He wasn't really helping her. She still wasn't really a big fan of flying and planes. So she would have appreciate it if he had stayed awake.

She nudged him softly when the plane touched the ground. If he wanted it or not, he had to wake up now.

''Theo, come on wake up. We're here.'' She told him.

He looked up sheepishly and yawned. ''Now already?''

''Already? It were a few hours!'' Lea said annoyed. ''And you've slept the whole time! You promised me you would stay awake..''

''I'm so sorry, babe.'' Theo apologized. ''I was just so tired from work. You could have just wake me!'' He sat up straighter again and took Lea's hand. ''Just..punch me next time, okay?''

''Alright. It's okay. I survived it! Anyway, look outside! It's beautiful!''

Theo took a look outside and smiled. ''It sure is. I now understand why you love it here so much.''

''Yeah! Last time when Cory took me it was so amazing! I didn't want to go home anymore!'' Lea laughed.

''You went with Cory, Mark and Naya, right? Not just Cory..'' Theo frowned.

''Yes, yes. Of course. But Mark and Naya were together a lot so I was a lot with Cory. But let's go now, the plane has stopped.''

''Let's go. By the way, would Cory pick us up?'' Theo questioned.

He asked her that. He told her she should ask Cory to pick them up because that would be cheaper. She said she would ask it but eventually didn't do it. She couldn't just ask a friend who she hadn't seen in long time to pick them up. Besides, Theo and Cory never got along well. She wanted to prevent any tension between the two. Mostly because she didn't want to upset Theo. And also because she wanted to see Cory again and if he and Theo were angry at each other, she couldn't go see him. What she would hate because she was very happy to get to see him again.

''No.'' She told him simply. ''He was busy.''

**A/N: Thank you for reading again! Please review and let me know what you think! Xoxo**

**Also, please follow me on Twitter: monchelefunlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another part of this story! Hope you like it!? Xx**

Cory took one last look at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good even though he said it himself. He was actually very nervous about seeing Lea again and wanted to look good. He knew she wouldn't care, though. Even when he was in the ugliest and dirtiest clothes, she wouldn't mind.

Searching for something to eat in the fridge, he heard his phone. He figured it could be Lea and immediately checked if he was true. And indeed, Lea was calling him. Was she calling him to cancel? He would absolutely hate that. He could only find out by picking up.

''Hey Lea.''

''_Hi Cory! I was just calling to ask you if you could pick me up? I found out you need a pass or something to go by bus, so..''_

''Yeah, of course!'' Cory replied almost instantly. ''I'll come and pick you up. You just need to give me the address of the hotel you're staying?''

''_Thank you so much! We're staying at the Wedgewood hotel. 845 Hornby Street.''_

''Whoa! That's a very nice hotel! I don't live so far from there. So I'll be there in 20 minutes..is that okay?'' Cory questioned, finally finding some food what was still…eatable.

''_Yes! That's perfect! Thank you again so much! See you soon! I can't wait!'' _Lea told him excitedly.

''Yeah..me neither. See you in a bit. Bye!'' Cory said before hanging up.

He looked at the piece of cheese he was holding. It didn't look very well but he was so hungry, and that was the only thing that was left..He just shrugged and put it in his mouth. It wasn't so bad, but it wasn't good either…

He quickly brushed his teeth after the weird cheese and then got to his car to pick Lea up. She was asking him if he could pick _her _up. So that must mean that it was just going to be the two of them tonight.

They would go to dinner together. He had a really hard time finding a restaurant which wasn't too fancy but also wasn't too cheap either. He eventually thought about this sushi-bar where he had eaten with Lea before. He remembered that she loved sushi so it would probably be a good pick.

He already saw her standing there when he arrived. He had never forgotten how beautiful she is. The way she looked, how she smiled and how she talked, everything was just perfect. She started waving when she noticed him. Cory waved back and stopped the car. He got out to greet Lea who was already holding her hands wide for a hug.

''Cory!'' She smiled enthusiastically.

''Lea! Hey!'' Cory said, wrapping his arms around the tiny woman.

He immediately smelled..Lea. The way she always smelled. God, he had missed that smell so badly.

''Oh my god! You have no idea how much I've missed you!'' Lea pointed out, letting go off him.

''Awww! Well, I've missed you too! So stupid we lost contact…'' Cory pouted.

Lea laughed. ''Yes! But we definitely have contact again after this holiday, right?''

''I guess..''

''Just a yes, Cory!'' Lea giggled.

Even her giggle was the same. Cory already figured he still had a crush on her. And not just a crush, he was still in love with her.

''Anyway, let's go now. I've made a reservation for us.'' Cory smiled.

''Really? Where?''

''You'll see..'' Cory smirked, holding the car-door open for her. ''Step in. And by the way, have I mentioned for beautiful you look tonight?'' He flirted.

''No, you haven't..'' Lea giggled. ''You look very handsome yourself.'' She said, entering the car. ''You know, I had almost forgotten how much of a gentleman you was.'' She pointed out as Cory entered the car as well.

He smiled and looked aside at her. ''It's not hard.''

''Well, Theo isn't always like that…That's something he could do better.''

Cory started the car and drove towards the sushi-bar. ''Yeah? How is Theo doing actually?'' He didn't want to ask it, but he had to.

''Theo is great! He's busy with another play so not home often, which sucks sometimes..'' Lea nodded. ''By the way, do you have a girlfriend already?''

He knew this question would come. Why did everybody ask him that? Couldn't he just stay alone the rest of his life?

He sighed and frowned. ''Uh..no, not really. Not after that girl I told you about back then..''

''Ahhh.. that's such a shame! You're so amazing! And you deserve an amazing girl, which you will find soon! I can feel it!''

''You can feel it?'' Cory laughed. ''How the hell can you feel that?''

''I just know it.'' Lea giggled. ''You sometimes just feel things..and I feel this. Haven't you ever got that then?''

''Maybe..'' Cory shrugged. ''Anyway, how is work? How's life?''

''Work is great! I'm working on my third album now and I auditioned for this new Broadway play! But keep that second one quiet, though. I haven't told anyone that yet.''

''Really? That's amazing! Lea, I'm so proud of you! You've come so far! It's unbelievable. But you deserve it.''

''Aww, thanks Cory! What about you? Where do you work? I haven't found any films of you lately. I tried to find them..''

''I'm not an actor anymore…I have different jobs..small ones.''

''You should try to be an actor again! Or a drummer or singer…you're so good, Cory. You shouldn't just give up on your dreams..''

''I've lived my dreams..and now it's over. It's as simple as that.''

''Maybe I can help you? Yeah! We'll talk about that later.'' Lea smiled, placing her hand on Cory's.

It probably didn't mean anything to her, but Cory's heart was racing.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review please! Means a lot to me!**

**Please follow me on twitter!: monchelefunlove**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you'll enjoy!**

''Thank you so, so much, Cory! I've had an amazing night!'' Lea beamed, hugging Cory tightly. ''We absolutely have to do this more often!''

''Yeah! We have to!'' Cory agreed. ''I've had an awesome night as well. So thank you too.''

Lea smiled. ''Do you remember what we used to do after we had dinner with the cast or something?'' She winked and giggled.

Cory raised his eyebrows. ''Uhm…''

''Come on! You have forgot it?! That was our thing!'' Lea pointed out. ''You should still know it!''

''You mean getting coffee?'' Cory frowned. ''You want to get some coffee?''

''Not just the coffee! Getting coffee and then making some fun?'' Lea giggled.

''Oh god! You mean like last time?!''

''Yes! We had so much fun!''

''Alright.'' Cory laughed. ''Let's get in the car to get some coffee for fun!''

''Yay!'' Lea said, happily taking Cory's hand while they wanted back to his car.

Cory once again felt the butterflies in his stomach. He just couldn't help it. And now he was going to spend even more time with her this evening. He was constantly trying so hard not to kiss her. But it was like her lips asked for her.

Once they were on their way to Starbucks, Cory's phone went off. And because he was in the car, the only solution was putting it on speaker.

''Hello?'' Cory answered the phone, not knowing who it was.

''Coorrryyy!'' A girl's voice was hearable. ''I'm soooo hornyyy!'' She giggled.

Cory immediately blushed and didn't dare to look at Lea. ''Who's this?'' He questioned.

''Aaahhh! You know meeee!'' The girl said. ''It's Felicia! From the other week! Maybe you remember this: AAHHH! Cory! Harder! Ahh!''

Cory's cheeks reddened even more after she imitated the events from the other week. ''Felicia? W-what do you want?'' He stuttered, feeling embarrassed with Lea there.

''Duhhh! Sex of course! We're like fuck-buddies, Cory!''

Lea couldn't help but laugh. She just couldn't hold it any longer.

''Is there a girl with you?'' Felicia questioned, kind of angry.

''Yeah…this is my friend Lea. Lea this is…Felicia..'' Cory introduced the two women.

''It's very nice to meet you, Felicia!'' Lea greeted her.

''What? You got yourself a new fuck-buddy? What's wrong with me!?'' Felicia yelled angrily.

''No!'' Cory immediately said. ''She's my friend! We're just friends..anyway, I'll call you another time…''

''You know what, Cory!? I'll just find another one..bye! Just never call me again!'' And with that, she broke the signal.

Cory didn't know what to say. And he absolutely didn't dare to look at Lea. He felt so embarrassed.

Apparently she was looking at him because she suddenly burst out into laugher. ''Om my god!'' She laughed.

''Lea..I'm so sorry about that..'' Cory apologized, finally looking at Lea.

''No, no! It's fine! It's just so funny!'' She laughed. ''You should have seen your face!''

''What's wrong with my face?'' Cory chuckled.

''It's-it's like a t-tomato!'' Lea laughed.

Cory now couldn't hold his own laugh anymore. Together they laughed for about 5 minutes until they were finally able to speak properly again.

''I didn't even know you had..that kind of buddy?'' Lea pointed out. ''But it's good to know someone keeps you satisfied. I'm so sorry I ruined it..''

''Don't worry about it..'' Cory said, reddening again. ''It was nothing…just 2 or 3 times…please, let's not talk about this anymore. Anyway, we're here.''

They ordered two coffees. Cory apparently still remembered Lea's order. She raised her eyebrows while he told the waitress their order.

''You still remember?'' She asked, amazed.

''Yeah, of course! Back then we got coffee like, every day. I can never forget that again.''

''Even Theo doesn't know my order! But you do! It's so great!''

Did she just compare him with her boyfriend? Why would she do that? Would it mean anything? _Come on, Cory. Think realistic. Of course it doesn't mean anything. _He told himself, shaking his head.

''Is everything okay?'' Lea questioned, seeing Cory shake his head.

''Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'm sorry.''

''Cor, if this is still about that girl.'' Lea said, laughing a little. ''It's okay! I don't judge you for that. if that's what you do, then I accept it.''

''It isn't.'' Cory instantly said. ''I'm not that kind of person. I never was. I'm just a little confused lately.''

Lea frowned and placed her hand on his. ''What's going on with you? You don't really seem happy..''

''I-I just.. I don't know it anymore. I don't really have a job, I don't have a girlfriend. My family barely knows who I am because I never see them anymore. I just don't know what to do..''

''Cory..you're amazing! You once had such a great life! And you can get it back! And I'll help you! We'll get you a job you love, a girlfriend you love and I'll even help you with your family.''

''Why would you do that?'' Cory questioned. ''I mean, we haven't seen each other in forever. I've been a terrible friend for you lately. Why would you be such a good friend to me now?''

''Because..'' Lea sighed. ''I love you. You're my friend. You always have been an amazing friend, one of my bests. You were always there for me. Now it's my time to be there for you!'' She explained.

''You're like my best friend ever.'' Cory confessed.

''I take that as a yes!'' Lea giggled, taking him in a hug. ''We're gonna make you like the old Cory again!'' She giggled.

**A/N: Sorry about that Felicia thing..I suddenly thought about it and figured I could just put it in it…LOL. Anyway, what did you think?** **Review please! Xx**

**And follow me on twitter: monchelefunlove you can just ask for a follow back! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright everyone, Part 5 is here! Xx**

Cory woke up with a great feeling. Last night had been amazing again. Not only had he seen Lea again, he was also going to see her more often. He seriously couldn't wait. Luckily for him, he would see her with lunch that day. The least nice thing was that Theo would be there too…But even he wasn't going to let his good mood go away because of Theo. That wasn't worth it.

Cory had to focus, though. He couldn't say the things the same as he said it last night. He couldn't just flirt with her while her boyfriend was sitting there as well. But, the good thing was. Cory was known for a guy who compliments a lot. Some call it flirting, but Cory usually didn't mean anything with it. Except with Lea, he always meant something with it.

He took a shower and then went over to his closet. When he pulled it open, he immediately regretted it. All his clothes fell out. He never opened his closet. He just had what he needed somewhere in his room which he washed once in a while. It wasn't always that fresh, but who would care. But now it was different. He already wore his suit the other night, which had been somewhere else in his apartment the whole time. Now he needed some clean and casual clothes. His eye fell on this nice grey blocked blouse and a clean pair of jeans. He put it on and checked how he looked in the mirror. He looked pretty good, even though he said it himself.

It was time to go now. He went to his car and drove to the hotel where Lea, and Theo, were staying at. It sure was a beautiful hotel, also pretty expensive. He had heard the cheapest room was around 250 bucks for just one night!

He already saw them sitting at a table and chatting when he entered the restaurant. Lea noticed him instantly and started waving. Cory smiled and made his way over to their table.

''Cory! So nice to see you again!'' Lea said, standing up to give him a quick hug.

''Nice to see you too. And Theo as well.'' Cory said, turning towards Theo. ''Hey, how are you?'' He asked, shaking his hand.

''I'm great! What about you?''

''Good.'' Cory nodded.

''Anyway, Cory sit down!'' Lea said, pointing at the chair beside her.

''This is a nice hotel, eh.'' He pointed out as he sat down. ''I've heard it's amazing.''

''It is.'' Theo agreed. ''We're loving it so far.''

''Great. What do you think about Canada so far, Theo?'' Cory questioned, making Lea smile.

''Yeah. Do you like it actually?'' She asked.

''Yes, yes. Very much. Canada is beautiful, at least Vancouver is. It's amazing. I now understand why you guys love it here so much.'' Theo said.

''Good! Then I didn't drag you here while you didn't like it at all!'' Lea laughed.

''Even if I didn't, it would still be amazing with you.'' Theo winked, making Cory uncomfortable.

He quickly looked another way while Theo gave Lea a kiss. Not only couldn't he see this guy kissing the girl he loved, he also thought it was inappropriate to stare at them while they kissed. Luckily for him, there was this weird guy at the entrance who was yelling. The security came and took him away. Then Cory looked back again and they were done, happily.

''Cory. How's your love life going?'' Theo asked. ''Is there any girl who you share your love with?''

''Uh…not at the moment, actually.'' Cory replied.

''Why not?'' Theo frowned. ''You are getting older..''

''Theo..'' Lea said, making eye-contact with him. She mouthed 'Shut up' at him and then looked back at Cory. ''There is still plenty of time.''

''I hope so.'' Cory sighed.

Then he heard someone talking. He remembered the voice immediately and quickly looked around to spot her. She was at the bar, flirting with the bartender.

''Oeh..'' Theo smirked. ''Who's that then?''

''Uh.. nobody. Will you excuse me for one second.'' He said, standing up and making his way over to the girl.

''Cory? Oh my god, I wanted to call you already.'' She said, clinging her arms around his neck.

Cory felt that Theo and Lea were watching everything so he made sure they at least couldn't hear them.

''Felicia. Please, go away.''

''Go away? Why? I'm sorry okay! What I said the other night, I didn't mean it! I just..I need you once in a while..''

''Find someone else. I'm done with this.'' Cory hissed, pushing her away from him. ''You're a nice girl, don't screw things up.'' He said, starting to walk away again.

''Is it because of my age?'' Felicia called back to him. ''Is that why you don't want to have sex with me anymore? You've used me! You pervert!'' She yelled, starting to cry while she quickly left the restaurant.

Cory took a deep breath and went back to their table. ''I'm sorry..'' He said, avoiding eye-contact with both Theo and Lea.

''Oh my god, was that Felicia?'' Lea questioned, giggling.

Cory nodded. ''Yeah..I wish I had never started 'things' with her..'' He sighed.

''She was freaking hot, though.'' Theo said, making Lea frown.

''She's just 20 years old..what's wrong with me, I'm 35…''

''Cory, there's nothing wrong with you. She wanted it herself and you..you're just a guy. And Theo, if you think that, why don't you go after her?''

''Sorry, babe.'' Theo laughed. ''Anyway, I do need to go to the bathroom.'' He said, walking away.

''Besides, you're done with it now, right? We'll find you a girl more of your age who last longer.''

Cory smiled. ''Thanks. And by the way, you're hotter than that girl. So don't listen to what Theo says.''

''Thanks Cor.'' Lea giggled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make. English isn't my language and I'm still learning it on school! Anyway, review please! Xx**

**Twitter: monchelefunlove**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi:) Here is the next part!**

Once again, Cory was going out with Lea again. They would go to this club tonight. Lea wanted him to see more girls and talk to them. She said she would be there to help him. Of course she would, but Cory knew her longer than that. He knew that she loved partying and also that Theo didn't as much. So she probably took this occasion to party and get drunk.

''Hi Cor.'' Lea greeted him as she exited the bathroom. ''You look great.'' She gave him a quick hug and walked over to the door. ''Let's go!''

''Hi..You're fast..'' Cory laughed.

''Yeah! I just can't wait!'' Lea giggled.

''You take care of her for me?'' Theo asked, slapping Cory's back playfully. ''She's a crazy girl.''

''Yeah, yeah. Of course I will. And I know she is.'' Cory chuckled.

Of course he knew she was a crazy girl. Was Theo really pretending like he didn't know her at all. Cory thought he even knew Lea better that he did. He might know her good and hang out with her a lot. But he was still her boyfriend. And Cory knew that Lea never told her boyfriend everything, at least not Theo. She said it wasn't necessary. Cory, on the other hand, was different. She told him everything.

''Okay, let's go then.'' Cory said, standing up from his seat and following Lea to the door.

She gave Theo a quick kiss before grabbing Cory's hand and taking him downstairs.

''You know..'' She pointed out. ''It's been so long since I really went out. I mean, I've been so busy lately and almost every free time I had, me and Theo spent those together…''

''That doesn't mean you can't go out.'' Cory shrugged. ''I know Theo doesn't really like to go out..but if you want to, he can just go with you or just don't and at the same time miss an evening together with you.''

Lea nodded her head slowly. ''What would you do?'' She questioned.

''What do you mean?'' Cory frowned.

''What would you do if you were in the same situation with a girl..Would you join her, or would you let her go or like…convince her not to go.. I want to know your opinion.''

''Well, personally…I like to party..but not every time. Not like you. So I'll probably join her sometimes, but also let her party with her friends..'' Cory told her. ''That seems relevant to me.''

''It does.'' Lea smiled. ''Thank you for your opinion.''

''Was it a good opinion?'' Cory raised his eyebrows. ''Are you satisfied now?''

Lea giggled. ''Yes. I'm happy to know what you think about it. Anyway, we're walking to the club, right? You said it wasn't that far?''

Cory nodded. ''Yes. Walking is better. It's way faster actually.''

Cory and Lea talked the whole way to the club. They talked about the time back then, mostly. Lea told him that she actually missed glee a lot. She didn't see the cast so often anymore. Things had just..changed. And she hated it. Cory agreed with her, though. Besides the fact that he absolutely hated his life right now, he also missed the old times. When everything was amazing and he had a lot of friends. Friends that loved him, cared for him and never failed to make him laugh.

''Do you know what we should do?'' Lea pointed.

Cory shook his head and frowned. ''No…I don't think so..''

''We should get together again! Like a reunion!''

''A reunion?''

''Yes! Just like I always have reunions with Spring Awakening. We should do that with glee too! We were such a great friends, more like family. We can still continue that now! Before it's too late!''

''I don't know.'' Cory shrugged. ''I mean..what if it won't work?''

''Of course it will, Cory! Don't be so negative! I miss them, I really do. And I know you do too. so why not do this!? We could try, right?''

Cory saw this sparkle in her eyes. The one she used to have when she read a scene she liked. Those were often finchel scenes. How could he say no to her when she looked so adorable.

''Alright.'' He smirked. ''We'll get everyone back together.''

''Yay!'' Lea smiled, clinging her arms around Cory. ''It's so stupid we never hang out anymore! But we are going to again! With the other cast members too. I can't wait!''

''Me neither. It is so awesome to see you again. And I'm sure seeing the others as well is going to be amazing.'' Cory agreed. ''Well, we're here. Let's go inside.''

Cory luckily knew the club owner so they didn't have to wait in the line. He managed to get them inside instantly so they didn't have to wait. Lea was pretty stunned when she saw it.

She tugged at his as soon as they were inside. ''Since when do you know the owner of such a good club?'' She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Cory chuckled. ''I have my connections.'' He smiled. ''It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're inside. And by the way, have I told you that you look amazing tonight, again.''

''No you haven't, but thank you. You're so sweet! I had almost forgotten how sweet you are, and funny.''

''I take that as a compliment, so thank you too, miss.'' Cory laughed. ''Come on now, let's dance.'' He said before grabbing her hand and taking her to the dance-floor.

**A/N: Thanks that you read it! Review please! :):)**


	7. Chapter 7

She was really drunk now. Cory had watched her and even saved her a few times that evening. It was suppose to be an evening to find him a girlfriend, but as soon as Lea started drinking, she really drank. Not that she had _that_ much drinks, but Lea was small, and she got drunk pretty fast. Cory thought it was entertaining. He liked watching her and especially when she was this silly. Dancing around and hugging random people. That was the Lea he remembered. Lea wasn't always serious, not like he had seen her these past days. Of course she had grown up more, but she was still silly. And now when she was with Cory, it all showed up again.

''Cor!'' Lea giggled and she reached him. ''Where were you, Mr.?'' She questioned, trying to keep standing on her feet. ''You're tall..''

''I know I am.'' Cory chuckled. ''Hey Lee, don't you think you've had enough drinks?''

Not that he minded. But he knew Theo wouldn't really appreciate it if he brought Lea back even more drunk than that she already was.

''Why don't I bring you home now?'' Cory suggested. ''It's already late..''

''Corrryyy! You're such a party-pooper!'' Lea giggled. ''But if you wanna go home..fineee! I'll come with you!''

Cory frowned. ''Uh..no. I don't think that is such a good idea. I'll just bring you back to your hotel.''

''I don't wanna go back there!'' Lea said childishly. ''I wanna stay with you..'' She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. ''I love ya, Cor! I really do!''

''I love you too, Lea.'' Cory sighed, meaning it more than she would realize. Not even sure she would realize a thing that had happened that evening. ''Fine then. We'll go back to my place but I'm gonna bring you back to your hotel later, anyway.''

''Yay!" Lea cheered, letting go of Cory but instantly grabbing his hand. ''Let's goooo!''

It really was entertaining. The way she led him through the crowd. She just pushed everybody on the side. Like she was this giant girl who was so much stronger than the rest, but the opposite was true, actually. That was the funniest thing.

Cory was glad that he decided to walk to the bar. He was pretty sure that he could never get Lea back into that car. She was simply humming while she dancing on the streets.

''Cory! Sing along with me! You don't have to dance..I know you don't wanna dance! But sing with me!''

''I can't just sing on the streets..''

''Come on! You know, back then, you would have done it! Do something fun and crazy! You used to do it all the time, but it now just seems like you never do it anymore.''

She was drunk, clearly. But she did have a point. He didn't do anything in his life anymore. Except working and sleeping…And he hated it.

''Okay then. What do we sing?'' Cory said eventually, after seeing Lea pouting.

''Yay! Let's sing 'Don't stop believing'! Yes!''

''I hope I remember the words..'' Cory laughed.

''Of course you do! They're still in ya head..''

''Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.'' Cory sang, a little awkward.

Lea smiled and sang the next part. ''Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.''

He had never really forgotten her voice. He once in a while looked her up on YouTube again, just to hear her sing. He would eventually watch a lot of video's of her and end up going to bed around 3 am. When he heard her sing, he just felt the same way as he used to do. So…happy. Like he could do anything.

They didn't sing the rest. Cory didn't know why, though. But it wasn't like he would suddenly start singing again. They made their way to his apartment while Lea hummed again. Cory opened the door and they entered the apartment.

''It's very clean.'' Lea pointed out after a while. ''I hadn't expected that from a guy.''

Cory didn't know why but it seemed like Lea was suddenly less drunk…

''Thanks..I guess.''

''I don't even know what you do? What do you earn your money with?'' Lea questioned, stopping with walking so she could look at Cory.

''I have two little jobs…I work at the cinema, selling popcorn and stuff. And I work as an assistant for this production guy.''

''The second one is pretty cool.''

''I think so too.'' Cory nodded.

There was this awkward silence. The kind of silence Cory hated. He watched Lea slowly making her way back to him. When she was just a few inches away from him, he opened his mouth to speak.

''W-what are you doing?'' He questioned.

''Letting my heart lead.'' Lea replied.

Cory frowned. He didn't understand what she meant by that. Until he felt her lips softly touching his. It was just a little, soft kiss. But it didn't stay with that. Before Cory knew it, Lea had pushed her lips back on his, but this time it wasn't such a soft kiss anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her off her feet. He made his way to the couch where he carefully laid her down on, without breaking their kiss.

Cory suddenly fully realized what he was doing. He was kissing Lea. The love of his life. It was everything and more that he had ever imagined. But it wasn't right. He knew where this would lead to and he knew he couldn't do that. He slowly broke the kiss, seeing Lea's eyes widening while he did so.

''Oh my..Cory, I'm so sorry.'' Lea whispered.

''Don't be. We just..we can't continue right now..''

''I know.'' Lea sighed. ''It was fun, though.'' She said playfully, watching a smile form on Cory's face.

''I thought so too.'' Cory agreed. He thought it was _a lot_ of fun. More that it should be actually.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Cory opened his eyes and yawned. He was still pretty tired and really didn't want to go to work today. He got off the couch and went over to the fridge where he got something to eat. It was only when he returned to the couch when he saw her, laying on the arm chair. He slightly panicked and went over to her to check if she was even still alive. Happily he could feel her heartbeat. But he had no idea what to do. Should he call Theo? What would he say? Nothing had happened, but she did stay over at his place and Cory knew that Theo wouldn't really appreciate that.

Lea's phone went off and Cory checked who it was. Theo. He panicked even more when he saw his name on the screen. He couldn't answer that. But if they both didn't answer, he'll get anxious. Which he probably was already after finding out that his girlfriend never returned back to the hotel…

''Lea…pss! Wake up!'' Cory hissed, getting more and more panicked by her phone which was still ringing. ''Please, wake up!''

He softly nudged her, but it didn't help. He sighed and eventually pushed her pretty hard. Even after that, she didn't wake up. Then Cory thought about something he always saw in movies. Water. He didn't know if it would work, but he didn't know what else to do. She did have to wake up, and waiting wasn't going to help either.

He got a glass of water and threw it in her face. She immediately opened her eyes and screamed.

''Ahhh! Oh my god!'' She yelled, jumping off the arm chair. ''Cory! Why the hell did you do that?'' She squealed angrily.

''You had to wake up!'' Cory protested. ''I didn't know you were such a deep sleeper.''

Cory suddenly noticed Lea's eyes widened. She must have realized where she was. And maybe even their kiss from the other night, but he wasn't sure about that.

''I slept at your place?'' She questioned, looking around. ''W-what happened?''

''Nothing.'' Cory instantly told her. ''You just wanted to see my place and apparently we fell asleep…''

''Oh…'' Lea responded. ''I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to be a bother.''

''It's okay. Don't worry about it.''

''Did I do something weird last night?'' Lea asked, looking Cory in his eyes.

She knew when he was lying. She just knew. But he had no other choice than to lie. He couldn't tell her what had happened. Not only because it was actually very awkward to tell, but also because she didn't remember, which probably meant that she didn't mean to and would regret it if she found out. Plus, he didn't want to confuse her in any way.

''No..nothing weird. You just sang, but that's normal.'' Cory replied, quickly looking away. ''Anyway, I think you should call Theo…he's probably anxious..''

''Yes, you're right.'' Lea nodded, grabbing her phone. ''Shit…57 missed calls and 184 texts..''

She dialed Theo number and waited for him to answer while Cory made some orange juice for both of them. He pretended that he didn't listen to Lea and Theo's conversation on the phone, but of course he did. He was constantly listening to what Lea said.

''But…nothing happened, Theo. Why don't you believe me?'' Lea whispered, but loud enough for Cory to hear.

''I didn't mean to stay over! It just happened. He's my friend, it's okay!'' She went on, while leaving the living room.

Cory felt bad for what happened. He should have brought her home the other night. Then nothing would have happened and everything would be alright. He would absolutely hate himself if he had caused a fight between Lea and Theo.

Lea came back after a few minutes and sat down on the couch next to Cory.

''You alright?'' Cory questioned, handing her a glass of orange juice.

''Yeah…'' Lea sighed, smiling as she took it from him. ''Thanks Cor. For everything.''

''No problem. That's where friends are for, right?'' He grinned.

''Yes...Cory, I hate to say this but…Theo and I are leaving earlier..''

Cory's heart broke when she said that. he hoped so much that he could spent some more time with her while she was here. But now she was already leaving again. ''Really?'' He frowned. ''When?''

''Today…''

''Oh..''

''But we're gonna call each other again, right? Texting like we used to every day, calling once in a while, it's gonna be like the old days again…'' Lea said.

''I don't know, Lea…'' Cory admitted. ''So many thing have changed..''

''No they haven't…It's always been the same.''

''Lea, you don't understand. But I…I can't do this any longer.'' Cory said. ''I wish you the best! More than that! You deserve it so much! Everything! But please, leave me alone to sort some things out…''

''What things?'' Lea questioned, taking Cory's hand. ''Are you alright?''

''Things…us…I just, I need to forget you. Move on with my life. Forget what happened these few days.''

''Like that kiss from yesterday?''

Cory's eyes widened as she spoke. ''W-what?'' He stuttered.

''You really think I don't remember? Why didn't you tell me when I asked?'' Lea questioned.

''Lea…I..'' Cory had absolutely no words. He didn't know what to say to her right now. ''I was just drunk..and you were there..''

''You weren't drunk…I know you. You barely drink, Cory. So why. Why did you kiss me?''

''Well, the question is actually reversed. Why did YOU kiss ME?'' Cory asked, raising his eyebrows. ''You were the one who started, remember?''

**A/N: If you have any suggestions or ideas, you can always let me know. Via Twitter ( monchelefunlove) or just ask me something on Tumblr or ! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Cory could see that Lea was stunned. That she had no idea what she should tell him right now. Her eyes were wide open but she didn't look at him. Like she was this little girl who just got punished for doing something bad. Cory felt terrible seeing her like this, seeing her struggle. But she had to tell him the truth. He was so confused right now. He had to make sure where they stand.

''I-I don't know..'' Lea whispered, a tear escaping from her eye and rolling down her cheek. ''I'm so sorry…but I don't understand…you kissed me back, right?''

Cory sighed and nodded his head slowly. His eyes focused on hers, but she still didn't look at him. At least, not until he spoke.

''I really can't do this anymore..'' He said softly, making Lea look up at him.

''I have to go now…'' She said, taking him in a hug. ''I'm so sorry…for everything. But I also want you to know something before I go and probably never or barely see you again..''

''What is it?'' Cory questioned as she released him from the hug.

''I-I just…I love you, Cory. I really do. More than I should, actually.'' Lea confessed, more tears escaping her eyes.

Cory's mouth fell open after he realized what she was saying. She was just telling him that she loved him. Maybe she had always loved him but was too scared to tell him, just like he was. Cory suddenly wasn't sure of anything anymore. He stared at Lea while million of thoughts went through his head. Their conversations they have had, the time they have spent together, their kissed on set…Did that mean just as much to her as it always did to him?

''Lea..I..'' Cory stuttered, shaking his head. ''This won't work out like this…I think it's best for you to leave.'' He said, his heart breaking as he spoke.

Lea nodded. ''I understand. I just wanted you to know the truth.''

And after she said that, she exited the apartment. Leaving a heart-broken Cory behind.

* * *

Cory knocked on the door of his mom's house. She told him she wanted to see him again. Whenever his mom said that, she would have this conversation with him about life and stuff. And about how much she missed him and how much she wanted him to come by more often.

It had been three days since he last saw Lea. He hadn't seen her anymore after she left his apartment. It was probably better like this. How much he wanted to be with her, he knew it wouldn't work out anyway. Just like all his other 'girlfriends', even though he wasn't sure how many of them were actually serious. They eventually got bored or annoyed by him. Or they cheated on him, which didn't really hurt him because he was used to it. But he already knew that it would be different with Lea. He would love her too much and eventually be heart-broken. Plus, their friendship, which he wasn't really sure about anymore, would be ruined.

''Cory!'' Ann smiled when she opened her door and saw her son there. ''Come on in, sweetheart!'' She said, taking him in a hug when he entered the house. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' Cory said while he noticed his brother sitting on the couch. ''I thought it would just be me and you..'' He frowned, looking at his mom. ''What is Shaun doing here? Oh god, is this another set-up? I don't need you to find a girlfriend for me, alright!''

''Bro, calm down. This isn't a set-up.'' Shaun laughed, patting the spot beside him. ''Come sit here.''

Cory walked over to the couch where he set down on the spot Shaun pointed him. He knew this was going to be a life conversation, just like he had already expected. But he hadn't expected his brother to be here too. These life conversations were usually between him and his mom, without Shaun.

''Cory, you're here for a reason.'' His mom started, sitting down on the chair in front of him. ''We're worried about you. Like, really worried now. Usually you were just lazy and stuff. But Shaun and I see now, that you're hurt.''

''When you saw Lea again and I called that evening, you were so happy. I hadn't seen you so happy in a long time! It was great to know that she could make you so happy again.'' Shaun pointed.

''Yes. But when I called you two days ago, you sounded horrible and hurt. So, what happened between you and Lea? Did she tell you something which has upset you or something?'' Ann asked him worried.

''Why do you always want to know what's going on? It's my life!'' Cory sais angrily.

''Yes, it's your life! And you hate it! We can see that! Cory, you need to make something of your life! Just like you did when you were on glee! Work for it!'' Shaun almost yelled.

''She loves me..'' Cory whispered, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes.

''What?'' His mom frowned, making her way over to him. ''Did she tell you that, honey?''

Cory nodded his head.

''And you love her back, don't you? You have always loved her..''

Cory nodded again. ''It doesn't matter anymore..I screwed up. She's back in New York now. Where she is living her amazing life, together with Theo.''

''Dude, she told you that she loved you. And you just let her go?'' Shaun pointed.

Cory frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''You really think she would just say that for no reason? That she really wants to continue her life with Theo?''

''Yeah..I mean. We did kiss, but she just wanted to clear the air and then move on.''

''You're so stupid!'' Shaun yelled laughingly. ''She's in love with you! So why don't you go after her?''

''Are you telling me..''

''Yes, Cory! I'm telling you to go to New York! Tell her how much you love her, how you've always loved her!''

''Cory, I've always seen this special thing between the two of you. She made you so happy, a way nobody else could. And you made her happy like no one else could. That means something.'' Ann smiled.

''I really am stupid, eh?'' Cory said.

''Yes! And you're even stupider if you don't go to New York straight away!'' Shaun laughed.

Cory looked aside at his mom who nodded her head. ''Go get your girl, sweetheart. There's nothing to lose, right?''

Cory smirked. ''You're right. Will you excuse me then? I have to do something.''

**A/N: Hope you liked it!? Please let me know what you think! That really means a lot to me!:) **

**BTW: I will update I Need You (finchel fic) and Always Together (new finchel fic) soon again as well. And I also got some great requests for one-shots, I will write those soon as well! Do you have another requests or idea? You can always let me know!:) (I post the one-shots only on my tumblr since they are often getting deleted here on fanfiction..)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long..:P**

Cory looked out of the plane and instantly smiled when he saw the beautiful skyline of New York. It had been such a while since he last was here. Probably more than 3 years ago. Which was stupid because New York was his favorite city, together with Vancouver of course.

Cory felt nervous, like really nervous. His hands were constantly shaking, as well as his body, and he had this strange, annoying feeling in his stomach. He knew what he was about to do wouldn't be easy. But he just had to do it. He had to tell her how he felt about her. And maybe Shaun and his mom were right, and did Lea have feelings for him as well. He wouldn't know if he never asked, right?

''Oh my god!'' A girl around age 16 came up to him. ''Are you Cory Monteith? From glee?''

Cory nodded. ''Yeah..I was in glee a few years ago..''

''I'm a huge fan!'' The girl squealed. ''Can I please have an autograph and a picture with you?'' She almost pleaded.

''Sure.'' Cory laughed. ''Do you have something I can sign then?''

The girl pulled her iPhone out off her pocket and gave it to Cory. ''Can you please sign my iPhone cover!? It's a glee one, see!?'' She smiled

Cory took a look at the cover and smirked. ''Whoa, we look so young here..'' He pointed out.

''You all still look great!'' The girl complimented. ''You haven't aged a bit!''

''Aw! Thank you!'' Cory said shyly, overwhelmed by the girl's compliment. ''So, what's your name?''

''It's Amber.'' The girl replied.

''Amber? Just like Amber Riley, Mercedes.'' Cory laughed, signing the girl's cover.

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Of course.'' Cory said.

''Why aren't you on TV anymore? I really miss you! And Lea Michele too! You two together!'' Amber pouted.

''I don't know..'' Cory confessed. ''But maybe it'll change.''

''I hope so!'' Amber giggled.

They took a picture together and after that the girl left Cory alone, alone with his thoughts again. Would more people wanted to see him on TV again? Was that his future? He didn't know if he would like that. It was just such a long time ago.

* * *

''Cory!?'' Someone called after Cory. He turned around and instantly saw who it was.

''Chris?!'' He made his way over to his old friend and hugged him. ''Dude! It's such a long time ago! How are you!?'' He smiled.

''I'm so great! What about you?'' Chris replied happily.

''I'm fine.'' Cory answered, slightly lying. ''So, do you live here now or something?''

''No, I still live in LA actually. I'm here for Lea. I've heard you live in Vancouver, right?''

''Yeah, yeah, I do. But, why are you here for Lea? Is everything okay with her?'' Cory asked concerned.

Chris raised his eyebrows. ''Still care about her, eh?''

''Of course. I still care about the whole glee-cast.''

''She and Theo broke up, that's why I came here. To support her.'' Chris explained.

''They broke up? Why? What happened?'' Cory wanted to know everything.

''There was someone else. If you want to know more, you should go talk to her in person.''

''Thanks Chris!'' Cory thanked him, quickly passing by him, towards Lea's apartment.

Cory wasn't sure if Lea had told Chris what had happened that week. They still were best friends and they always told each other almost everything. The way Chris looked at him kind of gave it away already. But Cory didn't care. Lea and Theo broke up, so that meant he had a chance. And he had to take it.

* * *

Cory knocked on the door of Lea's apartment. It still was the same apartment as it used to be. Cory had been here a few times before. He remembered being slightly nervous every time he had to see Lea again. But it wasn't like he was afraid. He loved to see her.

The door opened and instead of Lea, her mom Edith was standing in the doorway.

''Cory? Is that you?'' She questioned.

''Mrs. Sarfati!'' Cory greeted her, giving her a hug too. ''It's great to see you again. How are you?''

''I'm great, sweetheart! Thanks for asking, dear! I think you're here for Lea?''

Cory nodded. ''Yeah. I am actually.''

''She's in the living room.'' Edith smiled, taking him there. ''Lea, honey, look who's here!''

Lea looked up and almost got a heart attack when she saw Cory there. She had to shake her head before realizing he was really there. ''C-cory?''

''I'll be in the other room if you need me..'' Edith pointed, immediately leaving the two alone.

''Hi.'' Cory smiled.

''Hi.'' Lea smiled back. ''Cory I don't understand. W-what are you doing here?''

''I love you too.'' He blurted out without even thinking. ''I should have told you when you told me you love me but, I was just afraid.'' He confessed.

Lea smiled and bit her lip. ''You have no idea how hard my heart is beating right now.'' She giggled, standing up from the couch.

''I think mine is beating even faster.'' Cory laughed, feeling less nervous.

Lea made her way over to him and without even warning him, she pushed her lips on his. Her hands making their way up Cory's chest while they kissed. They eventually found their place around Cory's neck.

Cory just wrapped his arms around her waist, a little closer to her ass. He loved the feeling of her lips, the feeling of having her in his arms, he just loved her. If he wanted it or not, he was hooked. But the great thing was, he did want it. He wanted it for as long as he could remember.

''I love you, Mr. Monteith.'' Lea giggled as they pulled apart from the kiss.

''I love you too!'' Cory smirked, brining his lips back to hers.

Ten months later. Thing couldn't be better for Lea and Cory. Cory had moved to New York where he first got his own apartment near Lea's. But after a few weeks they decided they could just live together in Lea's apartment since he was always there.

After they had admitted their feeling to each other, they had started dating. First trying to keep the media out of it. But soon everybody knew. They didn't mind anymore though.

Lea was still working on her album and on Broadway while Cory had just finished a new movie! And he even got a few other auditions ahead of him.

To make a long story short: two people who secretly always have loved each other, fell in love eventually. Just like it supposed to be. Monchele was finally real.

**THE END.**

**A/N: Aaannndd another fanfic is finished! I really hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought about this fanfic! If you liked it or not!**

**I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks again that you all kept reading it!**


End file.
